BW121
* Closed * * }} Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! (Japanese: プラズマ団襲撃！復活の儀式！！ Attacks! Ceremony of Revival!!) is the 121st episode of the , and the 778th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 11, 2013, and in the United States on July 13, 2013. Blurb Team Plasma continues to implement its evil plan to steal the Light Stone and secure N. But Cilan and Iris are battling back hard, while Ash and N are trapped underground. N can sense the disturbance on the surface, as he hears the inner voices of his Pokémon friends screaming in distress. Ash decides they have to get out of there and help, and recalls one of Professor Cedric Juniper’s adventure rules: Never give up until the very end! And as N watches in astonishment, Ash brings out the rest of his Pokémon, and they all work together to dig a tunnel to the surface as N marvels at the bond between them. Meanwhile, above ground, Colress has again activated his Pokémon control device, forcing Cilan and Iris to return Crustle and Dragonite to their Poké Balls so the machine can’t control them. This leaves our heroes vulnerable, and Team Plasma moves in to capture them! Aldith wants Colress to send the controlled Pokémon underground after their targets—and just at that moment, Krookodile bursts through the ground, followed quickly by Charizard, Ash, and N, holding the Light Stone! Colress refocuses his device on Ash’s Pokémon, and Ash scrambles to return them all to safety...all except Pikachu, who has a well-known dislike of its own Poké Ball. Colress’s machine takes control, and a growling Pikachu turns to attack our heroes. Ash gently attempts to make his best buddy recognize him, but it’s not working, and Pikachu unleashes a full-power Thunderbolt on Ash at close range, knocking him unconscious. Desperately, N offers to give himself up—along with the Light Stone—if Colress turns off the device and sets Pikachu free. Colress agrees, N is taken into Team Plasma’s custody, and Pikachu comes back to its senses and sadly cuddles up to the wounded Ash. Ghetsis soon arrives and reveals his ultimate goal: awakening the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram from the Light Stone and taking control of its mind! Can our heroes stop this villainous scheme before it’s too late? Plot While and are still underground at the , Team Plasma continues attacking , , and Cedric Juniper. Iris and Cilan fight back with and , only to have Colress threaten to control them with his mind control machine. They call back their Pokémon just as Colress tries to control them and are relieved, but that relief is short-lived as Team Plasma captures and restrains them with thick metal bands. Meanwhile, as the events above get steadily worse, Ash and try digging their way out as N watches, unsure of what to do. Ash calls out , , , , and to help. As N watches in amazement, he realizes that not only are the bonds between Ash and each one of his Pokémon unusually strong, but the bonds between the Pokémon themselves allow them to work together as a team. He bends down to help, and is the first to reach the surface with its attack. All of the Pokémon climb out, followed by Ash and N. Although Ash and his Pokémon put up a strong resistance to Team Plasma's controlled Pokémon, Colress begins to target all of them with his Pokémon Control Device. Iris calls out to Ash, warning him about Colress's new device and urging him to put everyone back in their s. Thanks to last-minute intervention from Looker, buying him more time, Ash manages to safely return Snivy, Oshawott, Charizard, Pignite, and Krookodile to their Poké Balls, but he realizes too late that Pikachu is still vulnerable. Ash tries running at Pikachu, but Colress's machine hits him with its laser, bringing him under the scientist's control. Filled with rage, Pikachu directs its at Cilan, Iris, and Professor Juniper, who flee desperately. Ash runs out in front of Pikachu, yelling at him to stop. However, as his Trainer tries to approach him, Pikachu hits Ash with another violently powerful Thunderbolt, causing Iris and Cilan to cry out in alarm. Ash continues approaching Pikachu, begging his best friend to come back to his senses, but his efforts are in vain. As Ash touches Pikachu, Pikachu lets loose another attack and this time it knocks Ash unconscious. N, overcome with sadness, begs Colress to stop. He offers to give Team Plasma the Light Stone and himself if Colress frees Pikachu from his control; if they refuse, he will destroy the Light Stone. The Plasma Grunts are conflicted, but Aldith decides to agree to N's terms, noting that their primary objectives are procuring the Light Stone and capturing N. Accordingly, Colress turns off the machine, shutting down Pikachu's mind control. Upon returning to his senses, Pikachu realizes what he had inadvertently done to Ash, and he collapses in exhaustion and shame. Ghetsis arrives as Team Plasma finishes restraining N. Taking the Light Stone, Ghetsis begins a ceremony to resurrect , revealing his plans to control Reshiram with Colress's mind control device. After Ash and Pikachu both wake up and share a happy reunion, they make their way over to where Ghetsis, N, and the rest of Team Plasma are about to resurrect Reshiram and accomplish their goal of controlling it. Major events * Team Plasma continues their attack on the . * surrenders the Light Stone to Team Plasma in exchange for Colress freeing Ash's Pikachu from his control. * Ghetsis arrives and starts the ritual of awakening . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Cedric Juniper * Looker * * Ghetsis * Colress * s ** Aldith ** Barret ** Weiss * Cedric Juniper's assistants Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( s'; multiple) * (Cedric Juniper's assistants; multiple) * (Cedric Juniper's assistants; multiple) * (Cedric Juniper's assistants; multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Errors * As Cedric Juniper shouts that the Pokémon are heading their way, his eyebrows are colored the same as his hair. * After warns about Colress's machine, the Poké Ball symbol on changes size, being smaller than usual in the first shot. * As Ghetsis turns around after walking up to the altar for the Awakening Ceremony, his hand is briefly flesh-colored instead of covered by his black glove. File:BW121 error 1.png|Juniper's miscolored eyebrows File:BW121 error 2.png|Ash's hat error File:BW121 error 3.png|Ghetsis's ungloved hand Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |el= |it= |pl= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |tr= |no= |th= }} 121 Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama de:Der Kampf um den Lichtstein! es:EP783 fr:BW121 ja:BW編第121話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第121集